


Sanders Sides AU One-Shots

by Artemys_s



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Adorable Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit x Logan, Deceit x Patton, Deceit x Roman, Deceit x Thomas, Deceit x Virgil, Eventual Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Logan x Deceit, Logan x Patton - Freeform, Logan x Roman - Freeform, Logan x Virgil - Freeform, M/M, Minor Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Minor Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Patton x Deceit, Patton x Roman - Freeform, Patton x Virgil - Freeform, Platonic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Platonic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Roman x Deceit, Roman x Logan - Freeform, Roman x Patton - Freeform, Roman x Virgil - Freeform, Thomas x Deceit, Thomas x Logan, Thomas x Patton, Thomas x Roman, Thomas x Virgil, Virgil x Deceit, Virgil x Patton, virgil x logan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-13 12:12:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemys_s/pseuds/Artemys_s
Summary: One-shots with each ship with Sanders sides because this series is absolutely amazing!A mixture of different universes and circumstances.





	1. Roman x Thomas

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, dead Deku is back from the biggest break from Ao3, but he's about to give you the shock of your lives... These are one-shots of my favorite series that Thomas Sanders had ever made... Sanders Sides! Oh this series is amazing and I love it just as much as I love gi- *COUGH COUGH* NEVER MIND! Just start reading please XD

"And that's a wrap!" Thomas said with a happy smile and Roman hissed tiredly, the royal trait looking exhausted. "Awe, someone looks tired." Virgil teased in a quiet mutter from the stairs, a smirk playing on his lips. Once again, Roman hissed unhappily and Logan pushed his glasses up further on the bridge of his nose. "I believe you didn't get much sleep last night Roman?" He asked, looking curiously at the creator of the mindscape, who just waved him off dismissively. "I'm fine..." He said and Patton gave a happy smile, opening his mouth. "Patton, say one dad joke and i'll cut your lips right off," Roman warned angrily and Patton screeched like a scared cat, basically hiding behind his hands.

"Are you sure you're okay Roman...?" Thomas asked concerned and Roman looked up at Thomas. "Do you want to talk alone?" He asked again, then Roman looked at the others expectantly. They all just whistled and sunk away into their rooms. "Yes, I did actually need to talk to you, Thomas..." Roman said admittedly, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. Thomas smiled and looked at him with an understanding look on his face. "I'm all ears Princy." He took a deep breath and then looked at Thomas, swallowing his pride. "I-I..." He stuttered out then Thomas looked at him expectantly.

"I-I'm crushing on someone." Thomas was all giddy and looked like he had a sparkle in his eye. "Who?!?" Roman looked away and his cheeks tinted pink, "w-well that the thing! I don't know how to say it to their face... I'm scared of rejection..." He admitted, his hand leaving his neck and then going limp to his side. Thomas frowned, "you just need to admit everything that you feel for the person then see where it goes. Don't be scared of rejection, because it'll happen plenty of times before you find "the one" you know?" Thomas chuckled and Roman sighed, nodding.

"But seriously Roman... why did you snap? Are you tired?" Thomas asked again and Roman shook his head. "No, i'm not tired. I was just... busy thinking what I should say to "the one" and I was getting frustrated." The other male chuckled and looked at Roman, "well? Who's the lucky girl?" Roman smiled and once again shook his head, "try guy Thomas, i'm a fraction of you. No interest in girls whatsoever." Thomas chuckled, "right right... well? Who's the lucky guy then?" His cheeks heated up even more and he looked down, barely even letting a mutter escape his lips. "You."

Thomas's cheeks tinted and his heart was beating so fast he thought it'd just explode in his chest. "A-And I was afraid of rejection... and I was just scared of what you'd say..." Roman said, looking up and meeting Thomas's eyes. Thomas smiled then moved slightly closer, "why didn't you just say so?" He chuckled softly then put a hand on Roman's glowing cheek, meeting their lips together. Roman's eyes were wide but then he kissed back, his eyes fluttering shut. They kissed for some seconds until they had to break and their foreheads met.

"I love you Princy..."

"I love you too Thomas..."


	2. Roman x Virgil

Virgil stormed out of the room, slamming his door shut and making the structure of the building shutter, pain and regret rushing through every vein that lined his body. Roman bit his lip and his hand reached into Virgil's direction as if to touch the remanence of him when he passed and then he felt his heart shatter as he tried to clutch onto nothing that was there. His body was trembling and the hand that was extended was the shakiest part of his body. Roman's dread coursed through him like mechanical strain, but his feet moved in the direction of Virgil's room.

Up the stairs was the direction his feet were carrying him, up into the corridor lined with the coloured doors for each side. Dark blue for Logan, red for Roman, dark violet for Virgil and light blue for Patton. Roman's was right next to Virgil's which he had tight objections against when they first arranged rooms, but Patton's puppy dog eyes were enough to make Roman agree mainly because no one could resist the eyes and looks that Patton gave... he was just... too freaking adorable! When he reached the anxious trait's room, he lightly knocked.

"Virgil? You in here buddy?" Romas asked softly, his face in an unpleasant type of frown against himself. Virgil was curled up under his blanket which he had draped over himself in a desperate attempt to hide himself away from everyone and everything. It seemed to loom around him... and he didn't like it. Virgil plundered in thought as he pulled the hoodie on his head and sighed, "yeah I am. What do you want Roman?" He was honestly annoyed... why did he want to see Virgil after his stupid decision to  **KISS** him? Roman sighed, "I want to see you, dummy."

"Well i don't want to see you, so go away!" Virgil said like an angsty teenage boy and Roman chuckled, "I'm coming in."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooo  
> I'll do a part two  
> It's just  
> I've been meaning to post this  
> For 2  
> freaking  
> days  
> I hope ya'll are happy lil vegimites


	3. Roman x Virgil (Part 2)

**"Well** I **don't want to see you, so go away!" Virgil said like an angsty teenage boy and Roman chuckled, "I'm coming in."**

Roman turned the doorknob and walked in slowly, closing the door right behind himself. The dark room was lined with all of who knows what since he could hardly even see what was there... But what he could see was a giant human-sized lump in the dark purple bedsheets. "Virgil? Come on... we need to talk... rationally..." Roman said, the royal trait's heart going a million beats per second. Virgil pulled himself out of the blankets slowly, but his hoodie stayed over his head as he fully emerged from his hiding spot and sat up to look at Roman.

"What is there to talk about Roman?" Virgil asked quite annoyed, giving him the scowl that was quite usual for him to give. Roman looked at Virgil, crossing his arms across his sashed chest. "You know why i'm here Virgil... you just don't want to say it." The anxious trait stood up fast, "of course, I don't! It was a stupid idea... so I have no idea why I decided to do it anyways. You probably hate me anyway... since you always tell me you do." Roman's eyes went wide as he listened to Virgil's harsh words... they were really strong... 

"Virgil... I don't hate you! That's not even close to what I think of you as... you aren't bad, you aren't the villain. So why do you make it out so that'll be the instance!" Roman yelled, but he sounded more hurt than he did sound angry and Virgil had heard this in his own voice, so it hurt him inside knowing that something had happened to cause him to feel the exact same. "Because I am, Roman! I don't help Thomas in any way, I just make him nervous about everything he does and even make him back out of some things! So you want to try telling me i'm not the villain? Go ahead! Because I know that I'll never be more than a bad guy..."

Roman felt his heart shatter when Virgil grabbed the sleeves of his hoodie and tears rolled down his face. He wiped his eyes but they just came down and Roman approached him, putting both hands on Virgil's cheeks. He wiped away his tears with the pads of his thumbs when they brushed against the soft skin there. "No Virgil... you're not..." Roman said right before his lips collided with Virgil's ones. Virgil's eyes went wide as this was their second kiss of the day, but this one didn't feel so... rushed and wrong. He even wrapped his arms around Roman's neck.

Virgil kissed Roman with more hunger for him than before, craving this moment to last forever, Roman allowed Virgil to get what he wanted and made the kiss a slight bit harder. Roman's hands moved down to Virgil's waist and then held him close, finishing up their kiss. Roman gave him one last peck on the cheek before panting and catching his breath. "You aren't a bad guy Virgil..."

He cut himself off but then a smile curved on his lips. "You're my hero."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHA FINISHED AT 10:55 PM EXACTLY FELLOW READERS  
> WOOHOO


	4. Roman x Deceit (Smut warning)

**!!You have been warned :P Read with caution!!**

Roman sat in his room, tapping the pencil against the wooden desk with an impatient scowl that escaped the creative trait's mouth. "Come on Roman... think! What's an idea for Thomas's next video...?" The scrapbook page that sat in front of him was blank, the lead from the pencil hadn't touched a single inch of the paper's surface. Sighing frustratedly in defeat, he put the pencil down and got up out of his chair, sitting down on his bed. Why had he been so empty on ideas recently...? Was it just a coincidence that most of the sides have been having a blank lately.

Then a pair of arms snaked around his chest, their head leaning on the prince's shoulder. He sighed, "hey Deceit... you bored again?" Deceit could only laugh lightly, "oh you know me far too well princy~" Roman smirked then turned so his head was facing his, "i'm guessing the snake's finished playing with his food now?" The snake-like trait made sure Roman's head was turned to the side before he licked down Roman's neck, stopping at the dip that separated the collarbone and the flabby skin that was there. Roman shivered then felt Deceit's fangs lightly graze over his skin, his hand moving to get Deceit's top hat off of his head.

He bit down into Roman with the fangs he had, licking the area in between so the pain and pleasure were about the same amount. Roman lightly moaned, his head slightly tilting upward and Deceit's gloves came off and he took off the royal's sash. He took his fangs out and ran his snake tongue up to lap up the two streams of blood that ran down his neck and then turned Roman's head to kiss him. Roman allowed his head to be turned with ease, and Deceit took advantage of this by changing the position so that he was on top of Roman who was now pushed up on the bed.

Roman kissed back with passion, feeling Deceit's tongue enter his mouth then his shirt become lose so he took it off. He then undid Deceit's cloak and the shirt that he had underneath, sliding it up and over his head. They had to break off for this, so Deceit took the chance to look at the male beneath him, previous night's bite marks and hickey marks were still there but not as visible as before. Roman rolled his eyes, "take a picture, it'll last longer..." Deceit hissed and shook his head, "why have a photo when I have the real thing to look at~"

Roman felt his lips become attacked once more as Deceit undid the belt that held the sheath and sword and was his belt, dropping it to the floor. It made a clunk and his fingers looped through the loops in the jeans, pulling his pelvis up closer to him. Roman felt his hips being pulled up toward Deceit, so he undid the button and flyer, his erection starting to push up against the fabric of the jeans. Deceit felt the jeans loosen up and so he pulled them off, discarding them with Roman's shirt and his own and top hat. Roman broke the kiss and Deceit moved onto his neck.

"D-Deceit~" Roman moaned, his head moving upward and his fingers undoing his jeans. Deceit's erection was starting to become evident so he undid the rest of his pants and took them off, dropping them to the floor. One of Roman's hands moved to touch the scales on his face, Deceit's kisses and sucks becoming harder and causing marks to form in his skin. "O-Oh god~" He moaned out again and Deceit purred in satisfaction upon hearing it, their hardens now pressing up against each other in their boxers. Deceit gasped as Roman moved his hips up once and it caused friction between them.

Deceit grabbed the curve in Roman's back, forcing his chest to come up further than most of his body and his tongue targeted one of Roman's nipples. Roman bit the back of his hand and moaned in it, Deceit smirked and started to lick and tease. "D-Deceit~ Please.." Roman moaned, his head being thrown back again. "Please what Princy~?" Deceit purred, looking at the royal trait who looked like an actual royal mess. Roman watched as Deceit dropped the corve and he panted, "d-don't tease... I w-want to feel you.. please.." Deceit chuckled seductively.

"I suppose i can arrange that for you~" Deceit purred in his ear, pulling down the other's boxers and looking at the twitching erection that was there. He smirked and his finger traced the tip of Roman's coated cock, the precum spreading all over. Roman groaned in pleasure and looked up at Deceit as if saying,  _you're teasing me! Don't test my patience!_ Deceit chuckled then removed his own boxers, sucking on two of his own fingers until they were coated in his thick and sticky saliva. He took them out and then a finger pushed up inside of Roman.

"Ga-ah~!" Roman moaned out, his head throwing back as Deceit started to move it in and out. God, what he doing to him? "H-Holy- Deceit~" He moaned out again as his finger got faster, eventually he added the second finger and got all the way to his prostate gland. "T-There! Oh, s-shit~ right there~!" Roman moaned and Deceit panted with a sinister smile, pounding his fingers in that exact spot over and over. It felt like his fingers might have broken the gland right then and there. Eventually, Deceit took his fingers out and Roman whined at the loss.

But then something much bigger was in there and it touched his prostate in an instant. "F-Fuck~!" Roman cried out and his head threw back, Deceit panted and hissed at how tight Roman was still even with the preparation, but then he started moving up inside of him. Roman's moans were no longer held back and Deceit was starting to become rougher with every few seconds that passed. Roman felt so much pleasure due to his prostate getting abused that he didn't even realize he'd come all over them both, but Deceit did.

He smirked and pounded even harder and Roman lost it. His back arched and his nails gripped the sheets so hard that he thought he'd of just broken his nails. Deceit felt a pool at the bottom of his stomach, which was an only encouragement to keep going. "D-Deceit~!" Roman moaned and Deceit smirked, "c-come inside~ p-please~!" He begged then the snake-like trait grunted in reply, feeling himself on the edge when he finally released a hot and heavy load inside of Roman. They both panted and Deceit pulled out with a tired grunt. They both lied down and their sweaty fingers intertwined. 

"I love you," Roman said and smiled sweetly, Deceit chuckled and smiled back. "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU ALL BETTER BE HAPPY, I HAVE STAYED UP WAAAAY PAST MY LIMIT AND THIS TOOK WAY TOO MUCH MENTAL POWER


	5. Roman x Virgil (smut)

Virgil smirked back kissing back as his face flushed red. He moved the box with his hand so it was off the bed along with all the other make up products as he placed  
his arms on the beds fabric, was he really thinking of what he was thinking?! His mind worked overdrive as he moved to his knees moving so he was basically straddling  
Roman, all while not breaking the kiss.

Roman smirked even wider, sliding his hands onto Virgil’s thighs, slightly making the kiss rougher and pushing him back slightly. As Virgil straddled his lap, Roman  
took this opportunity to lick at the other’s bottom lip.

Virgil’s heart was racing so hard he worried it might just burst from his chest. Feeling Roman lick his bottom lip Virgil parted his lips slightly hardening the kiss  
as he pushed against the other.

Roman pushed his tongue inside of Virgil’s mouth and explored around, allowing his hands to travel upwards to his waist and torso while also slipping his hands up  
Virgil’s shirt. He broke off panting, his lips heading for Virgil’s neck and kissing marks into his skin.  
Virgil gasped slightly as Roman started kissing his neck tilting his head upward in the process. He slowly moved his hands to start unbuttoning the others shirt  
continuing to push against the other.

Once Roman felt his shirt loosen, he got it off and slipped Virgil’s hoodie off of him, getting his shirt off of him afterward and connecting back to his neck again.  
He hummed while kissing, his arms wrapping around Virgil’s middle.  
Virgil’s chest hummed as he moved to slightly push Roman back against the bed so he was looming over him his hand running across the others chest. He moved his hand  
looping his fingers in the others jeans loops and tugging at them softly.

Roman was pushed easily, feeling his jeans being tugged at lightly and he allowed his fingers to travel to Virgil’s jeans, feeling the button and undoing it. His back  
pressed into the mattress of his bed and he connected his lips to Virgil’s in no time as he did this.  
Virgil kissed the other back with a passion but also had massive amounts of anxiety, but hey it was in his name. He unbuttoned the others jeans the second he felt his  
own become undone.

Roman inched Virgil’s trousers down, along with his own and dropped them to the floor. He broke the kiss and looked up at Virgil, lustfully and sweetly.  
Virgil smiled down back at the other, he was sure he had lipstick prints on his neck along with the marks Roman had left. He ran his fingers lightly across the others  
chest as he matched their expression. “So...” he trailed off quietly his voice husky and filled with love.  
Roman could feel his heart beating so fast he thought it would explode in his chest. “We aren’t quite finished yet...” Roman said lustfully as he felt Virgil’s  
harden against his own.

“No seems we aren’t” Virgil said a hint of nervousness in his tone as he leaned down kissing at Romans neck making sure to leave a few marks for him. He let his hand  
run down pulling at the waist band of Romans boxers softly glancing up at Roman almost for permission.  
Roman bit his lip and nodded, allowing the other to remove the last bit of clothing he had left on his body. In fact, he wanted Virgil to peel them off, rip them off  
even. He just looked down and watched him.

Virgil nodded as he moved his arm to pull the others boxers down throwing them somewhere within the room. He chuckled “aww someone happy to see me?”  
Roman had a wild blush on his cheeks and he looked away. “M-Maybe...” He admitted, a little less confident then what he was when they first started.  
Virgil blushed back “you wouldn’t be the only one” he admitted nervously “you sure you want this? We can stop if you want” he said not wanting to pressure the other.  
Roman nodded and looked down, “I’m positive Virgil, y-you can continue.” He said, feeling his exposed harden just sitting there, visible to them both. Roman slightly  
bit his tongue.

He moved slightly to wrap a hand around the others member “if your sure, tell me at anytime to stop and I will” he says voice husky as he slowly began to move his  
hand up and down kissing the others neck harder.  
Roman slightly panted and his nails dug into the bed’s sheets. “N-Ngh~” He slightly moaned, the new feeling becoming intoxicating and filling his mind with new and  
fuzzy feelings, ones he didn’t plan to let go of anytime soon.

Virgil chuckled letting out puffs of warm air on romans neck as his continued to leave kisses continuing to leave lipstick marks as he did. His hand more rhythmically  
up and down in time with his own breathing, so as it speed up so did his hand movements.  
“A-Ah~... Virgil~” Roman moaned a little louder, his head slightly positioning upwards and pleasure rolled off of him like waves. His pants and moans mixed together,  
almost like creating a new sound altogether.

Virgil smiled "princess~" he teased feeling his face flush. his heart raced but he kept his steady rhythm eventually moving to capture Roman's slightly parted  
lips with his own his tongue sliding to explore the inside of the others mouth.  
“Mmph~” Roman’s muffled moan had just escaped his lips, kissing back and feeling the others hand sliding up and down on his member. He tangled his tongue with Virgil’s  
and he could feel his body shaking in pleasure.

Virgil depend this kiss moving his free hand to trail up and down romans curves, along his thighs, across his cheek. It all seemed so unreal, and Virgil was happily  
soaking up every last second of it.  
Roman’s body was soaking up all the feelings of Virgil’s hand on his body. It all became one big plethora of pleasure, still twisting and tangling his tongue with the  
other as his hand trailed down his body, coming close to his climax.  
Virgil increased the speed of his hand leaning his body closer to the other so that his chest was pressing on his and leg was brushing softly against his thigh.  
He fought Roman's tongue for while continuing to harden the kiss.

Roman had to pull away for air, throwing his head back. “V-Virgil, I t-think I’m gonna-“ he moaned, this was supported by the twitching and how hard his length  
was. He could feel it building up in the pit of his stomach.  
Virgil sucked in a few deep breaths of his own "it's ok baby~" he said his voice unlike Roman had heard it before, it was filled with such love, determination  
, security, understanding and want. His speed picked up as he planted firm kisses along Roman's jawline drawing the other closer to the edge, teasing him.

Roman moaned out loudly and he felt his body crease and tense up, his length releasing a hot and heavy load onto both of their bodies and Virgil’s hand. Roman  
panted heavily and looked down at the other  
Virgil smiled letting out a huff of hot air on Romans neck before moving up giving Roman a kiss to his cheek "i love you" he whispered his voice soft but heavy. Virgil  
ran his clean hand through Roman's surprisingly fluffy hair "i love you so much"

“I love you too Virgil...” Roman panted, looking at him with a smile, “so you want me to...” Roman trailed off, his face heating up very frantically  
Virgil blushed his erection twitching in his boxers "i-if you don't mind" he mumbled all his confidence from before drained out of him in an instant, although he still  
held his smile.  
Roman sat up and flipped things over, softly pulling his boxers down and throwing them on the floor. He lowered his lips onto the tip then took half of his length in  
his mouth, smirking on it.

Virgil's eyes widened but before he could do anything his mouth fell open as he moaned. his hands moved to grip the bedsheets balling them into his fists as he let out  
panted breaths of pleasure "R-Roman augh-" he moaned softly.  
Roman lowered his mouth onto all of Virgil’s length, causing him to deep throat Virgil and start to bob his head over his length. Roman fluttered his eyes closed as  
he began to suck

Virgil moaned louder moving one of his hands to stifle them although really it didn't do much, his other hand moved down to roman and tangled lightly into the others  
hair. Virgil felt waves and waves of pleasure wash over him a feeling he wanted to savior forever and never give into.  
Roman felt fingers tangle into his hair and he began to suck and move his head over his length harder and faster, vibrating on his member as he softly moaned out to  
himself, “mmmph~”

Virgil felt himself loosing control so much faster than roman had, maybe because he waited longer it had more time for the want and need to build up. Virgil let a few  
more moans leave his lips as he found himself approaching his wits end, he wasn't really sure how much longer he would last. "r-r-ro" he moaned quietly "i think- i" he  
panted.unable to suppress his moans long enough to mutter anything coherent anymore.  
Roman smirked and allowed himself to build up speed and strength in his blowjob. His voice vibrates on his length, causing it to become closer to his release. “Mmph~”  
"Ro- i'm" he managed before reaching his limit all control lost once he hit his climax head throwing back on the bed as his back arches in pleasure. He pants loudly a  
few stray moans continuing to escape his lips even after.

Roman swallowed all of his seed and broke off, panting. “You taste good Virgil.” He smiled and sat on his knees, chuckling  
Virgil moaned embarrassed turning his head and squishing it against the bedsheets "shut up pretty boy" he mumbled, his voice slightly higher pitched from embarrassment.  
Roman smirked, just all the sudden sticking two fingers in his own mouth, coating them in saliva before taking them out and positioning them near Virgil’s entrance.  
“J-Just tell me if you want me to stop...” Roman said, looking up at him.

Virgil nodded slowly moving his head to look at the other, he wanted this he really did and it was showing on his face. His face was deep shades of red as he looked  
but his eyes twinkled softly with want and love.  
Roman pushed one of his fingers in slowly, feeling how tight he was on the inside. He struggled to push it all way in quickly, but eventually he got it in and started  
to make it move in and out of Virgil.  
Virgil’s head threw back as he let out a shocked gasp of pleasure, oh god the feeling was indescribable. His hands curled back into the sheets his nails clawing them  
into his fist.

Roman watched him while his moved his fingers, a smile on his face. It looked like Virgil was enjoying himself, and that pleased Roman. He moved his finger until he  
let he other finger in, stretching out just a little more.  
Virgil get out another gasp as he found himself overwhelmed with pleasure his heart racing. The feeling of Romans fingers inside him felt like teasing even with the  
pleasure he was receiving, he wanted Roman inside him. “Ro please” Virgil panted out looking at the other his lips slightly parted as he got out gasp after gasp.  
Roman smirked and took his fingers out of him, now positioning himself just at Virgil’s entrance. He pushed himself in and got all the way to his prostate, stopping to  
let himself pant. “Y-You all good Virgil?” Roman was able to pant out.

Vigil let out an audible moan as his head got thrown back again. The feeling was overwhelmingly filled with pleasure and Virgil found himself washed up in a sea of the  
pleasure himself. “Yeah, better t-than good” he chuckled his voice husky.  
Roman smiled and then gripped at Virgil’s hips, starting to move in and out, panting. The feeling of Virgil’s walls over his member was too much to handle. It was just  
so much better than what he imagined it to be. It felt so good, god he didn’t want it to stop.

“Mmff” Virgil moaned into his hoodie sleeve as waves and waves of sensations he has never had wash over him, god he never wanted it to end. Feeling Roman inside him  
was pleasurable enough but feeling him move in and out was sending feelings through his body he couldn’t focus on anything else. “R-Roman” Virgil moaned softly.  
Roman continued his pace, leaning over and being face level with Virgil. He panted and planted a kiss on his lips, allowing his moans to become muffled. Roman  
fluttered his eyes closed and focused on two things, kissing Virgil and pounding up inside of him.

Virgil moaned into Romans mouth but found himself pulling his arms around Romans back and trying to kiss back despite that. He could feel it all building up in the pit  
of his stomach, he didn’t want to loose control, he wanted this to last forever.  
Roman once again tangled their tongues, his pace becoming quicker and harder from what it was. It felt good for Roman, but how Virgil would of felt was a mystery.  
It must of been indescribable. He wanted to pant, but he didn’t allow himself to break off in fear things might just suddenly stop.

Virgil panted against Romans mouth as he found himself drawing closer and closer to his limit. He felt his nails dig slightly into Romans back as he tangled his  
tongue with the other. As soon as it was to much Virgil’s head leaned back as he let out a loud moan saying Romans name as he reached his end climaxing all over Romans  
stomach.  
Roman grunted, his climax approaching. “V-Virgil~!” He moaned out, finally shooting all of his seed out inside of the other, panting and lying his head on Virgil’s  
chest. At this point he didn’t care if he had Virgil’s liquids on his stomach.  
Virgil let out staggered and gasped breaths, what did he do to deserve someone like Roman? Virgil moves his arm to run his fingers through Romans hair, he was sure  
Roman could hear his racing heartbeat the way he was laying. “You- you want me to...” Virgil trailed off embarrassed but he meant the offer.  
“Only if you want...” Roman looked up at him with a smile that he meant. He would only allow himself to do this if Virgil was physically and mentally ready for it.  
So he allowed Virgil to make his own judgement.

Virgil nodded slowly as he moved to plant a kiss on the others head, roman was taking him into account he could see it, god he loved this man. “I do want to” Virgil  
whispered planting another kiss to Romans forehead as he moved turning the other so he was flat on his back, Virgil slowly got ready. He put two of his fingers in his  
mouth covering them in saliva before leaning down “tell me if you want me to stop” he said slowly pushing one finger in and working to loosen Romans tight entrance.  
“N-Ngh~” Roman slightly moaned, biting his hand. How will it feel When Virgil’s... is inside of him? God, it was hard to tell actually. He looked down and watched  
Virgil lustfully, it was half of both love and lust. Two things he always put into his kisses to Virgil.

Virgil smiled up at Roman matching his gaze as he worked, once he was satisfied he slid in a second finger moving it around inside the other. He was readying himself  
and Roman for what was to come.  
Roman had to break the gaze to throw his head back. His hands grabbed bits of the sheets, his nails digging into them. “H-Holy... Virgil~” he moaned and bit his tongue,  
trying to stop himself from getting any louder.  
Virgil smiled as he pulled his fingers out steadying himself at Roman’s entrance. “Tell me if you want me to stop” Virgil says softly again as he slowly slid himself  
inside Roman pushing in his full length till he hit the others prostate. Virgil bit back a moan feeling the other around his member pleasure rushing through him again.  
Roman was right, the feeling is Indescribable in deed. A plethora of pleasure rushed through him like a wave and made him moan out. “A-Ah~!” He arched his back and  
gripped his fistfuls of bed sheets harder.

Virgil panted softly as he moved his hips against the other pulling himself out and pushing right back in at a steady pace a few stray moans leaving his lips. Virgil  
felt unimaginable pleasure washing through him in waves, god everything about Roman was perfect, everything.  
Roman panted and moaned heavily, unable to control his breathing and his actions. His eyes instantly closed as he arched his back even further up and his fingernails  
dug into the sheets the hardest they could. Virgil was amazing, and Roman knew this. He was more than amazing, perfect. The way how he needed confirmation before he  
did anything, the way how he’d always be honest, everything about him made Roman fall for him.

Virgil moved slowed to begin with before slowly picking up speed going harder as he does, he wanted Roman to feel the same pleasure he gave him only moments before.  
Virgil smirked softly as he continued to pick up his pace leaning forward to catch the others lips with his own sending all his emotions through the kiss and through  
the way he moved. He loved Roman, every little thing even things he knew the royal was self conscious about, he loved the way he tried to never lie, he loved the way  
he strode for greatness, he loved the way he sung along to every Disney song through the movies, everything made him fall harder and harder in love with him.  
Roman connected his lips with Virgil when his did, moaning in the kiss. It was muffled but he was able to slip it out anyways. Roman let go of the sheets and tangled  
his fingers in Virgil’s hair, letting himself be consumed by the immense love and pleasure he could feel that Virgil was giving him with each thrust, each kiss he was  
given.

Virgil smiled speeding up as he felt Roman moaned into the kiss giving Virgil a rush as he continued to kiss back sliding his tongue to fight with the others. Virgil  
felt Roman's hand in his hair and had to resist letting out a soft hum, his hair was a serious weak spot for him. through every kiss and every thrust Virgil made sure  
he was not only showing how much love he had for the other, but that he promised he would never leave him.  
Roman felt the moans in the kiss become louder as the pit in his stomach got bigger and his climax was approaching. He had to break the kiss to cry out and throw his  
head back when he released on Virgil heavily. He was disappointed that he had lost control so early, but it was something he couldn’t help. He was just getting so into  
the moment that he couldn’t control it anymore. Both Roman and Virgil’s love shown from the session that was happening.

Virgil hit his limit almost a second after Roman hit his head moving as he let out a moan moments before he found himself panting for breath laying on top of Romans  
chest slowly pulling himself out of the other. "i love you" Virgil panted softly as he traced romans curves perfectly content to lying on the other, he was  
comfortable enough that if he wasn't careful he might fall to sleep.  
Aesthetic-Anime26/08/2018  
Roman smiled tiredly and kissed Virgil’s forehead. “I love you too” He panted back, his voice was coarse and low. It was just so much that had happened and Roman  
loved it, he loved Virgil. The whole thought of leaving him was so repellent that he needed to just get rid of the thought all together.

Virgil hummed tiredly the sound rumbling through his chest as he drifted to sleep, until he was startled awake by the sound of knocking at the door. "roman you better  
be decently clothed we need to talk" Patton's voice rung out as the door handle twitched and Virgil shot into panic looking at Roman with wide eyes.  
Roman quickly signaled for Virgil to get down, he pulled his bedspread over both of them quicker than he had ever moved before and got his shirt to make it  
seem that he had jumped into bed with his clothes on. His heart was panting rapidly and he found it hard to keep his voice steady. “Yeah dad?” Roman called out.

Virgil pressed himself down to the mattress and did his best not to move, he even slowed his breathing right down. Patton's head poked around the door as he looked  
at roman "hey uh we have talked before about you keeping it down when you.... uh" Patton trailed off waving his hand softly before looking at the other  
"is that makeup?" he questioned softly looking at roman's face "it looks nice kiddo but you never do full out make up looks?" he says before shaking his head  
"uh well anyway back to the point just like when you feel the need to do that try and keep it down? i can hear it from my room is all" he commented his face slightly  
pink.  
Roman’s face went bright red and he nodded looking away. “Y-Yeah, okay dad, thanks.” He said, signalling for Patton to leave. Once he was gone, he removed his  
shirt and pulled back the covers. “Okay... I didn’t expect that to happen...” Roman admitted, looking at Virgil. “But these walls are thin...”

Virgil glanced up nervously as he chuckled "you created the mindscape technically you can make the walls thicker right?" Virgil suggested as he slowly sat up "you  
better hope you don't sleep talk because it sounds like you have the same problem as i go with logan, everything can be heard" he chuckled softly.  
Roman thought for a second then smacked his forehead, “right... I could of just done that when we started.” He sighed, “dammit...” but then Roman only chuckled.  
“Yeah, I’m glad I don’t sleep talk actually. It’s just lucky some of us don’t.”

Virgil chuckled again "yeah" he says a smile breaking out onto his face as he moves to lay against the other not caring in the slightest that neither of them where not  
wearing anything still. "when i first heard logan sleep talking I panicked and ended up recording myself sleeping for a week to see if i did to, the most i did was  
sit up one night to swear at the wall before falling asleep again" he shook his head "i must have been having a fight or something in my dream.  
“Wow. That sounds intense.” Roman chuckled and put his arm around Virgil’s middle. “Well, for the uppermost I don’t think I ever have before. But hey, I have no idea.  
From what I know I haven’t.” Roman rambled and then sighed happily, feeling content.

Virgil hummed quietly with a nod resting his head back and letting his eyes close, the sound of roman's heartbeat was soothing. Virgil hadn't even realized that he  
had fallen asleep. It would be easy for Roman to identify that it was obvious he wasn't just relaxed anymore but out cold.  
Roman looked down and smiled at the sight he saw, pulling the covers up and over them both. He closed his own eyes, wrapping both arms around Virgil and drifting  
easily into sleep.


End file.
